Unexpected Company
by Master-Magician
Summary: Sebastian finally has to take a rest when he receives a surprise visitor.


**Surely someone has to of had this idea besides me. This also takes place just at any point in the game before the mansion chapter so Sebastian has no clue who Laura really is and before he sees the monster form of Laura. **

**Also in my world the Agony Crossbow is smaller than that bulky thing we use in the game. **

**Enjoy**.

* * *

><p>Sebastian was tired.<p>

There was no actual way of telling time in this beyond screwed up place. One second it was day, the next it was night. That was not even counting all the times he had been knocked out and awakened later. Such as when he woke up hanging up from the ceiling in some twisted version of a butcher shop. That alone felt like two lifetimes ago.

Ever since waking up it was a near constant fight to survive. Against the creatures that were suddenly appearing from nowhere, against that crazy guy in the white hoodie, hell against the world itself! The doors, halls, and other things appearing and disappearing was really getting on Sebastian's nerves.

Sebastian could not take anymore.

Leaning up against the wall he turned so that his back was to the solid surface and slowly slid to the floor, his shotgun draped across his lap. If he needed it he could have it up in less than an eye blink.

The detective knew he needed to keep moving. He needed to find Kidman and Joseph. God only knows how his two partners were faring in this insane place. Hopefully better than he was.

However Sebastian would not be any help to anyone if he died or passed out from exhaustion. Sleep was not an option, not in this place, but he could rest for a few moments.

Letting out a soft breath, Sebastian pulled his revolver from his shoulder holster. Cracking the weapon open he spun cylinder around in a full rotation checking the number of bullets he still had left. There was only three. Sebastian cursed quietly as he replaced the pistol in its holster. The shotgun on his lap was at least a comforting weight. He only had four shells left, all of which were already loaded into the weapon.

He was also fresh out of grenades and medical supplies as well.

Sebastian then leaned forward and pulled the small crossbow from behind his back and set it on the ground beside him. It was in not much better shape than he was. He only had a single harpoon bolt left for it. At least if aimed right that shot would be deadly.

Either way he was dangerously low on ammunition. He was going to need to find more soon or risk running out. The thought of using his knife on those monstrous bastards because he ran out of ammunition was a mildly horrifying one.

Sebastian was about to get up when a voice made him freeze. "Hello there Mister."

Faster than lightning Sebastian was on his feet with the shotgun up. He could not tell where the voice came from.

Sebastian stayed silent as he looked around. There was no one there to see, neither were there any of those creatures.

"Great. now you're going crazy too Sebastian..." Sebastian grumbled to himself as he slowly lowered the weapon.

"Is that your name sir? Sebastian?" The voice again appeared from nowhere.

Sebastian spun around and was met with a peculiar sight. There was a young girl standing there leaning against the wall, she had to of only been sixteen or maybe seventeen. Her long raven black hair curtained half her face from view while her uncovered eye regarded Sebastian with curiosity. Her outfit consisted of a long red dress with white lacing around the wrists and neck.

The strangest part was that this girl did not seem to be twisted and misshapen like the other creatures of this place. She looked completely normal. Granted normal was quickly becoming a bit more abstract but that was beside the point.

Sebastian slightly lowered his shotgun but still held it up, ready at a moment's notice.

"Uh... who are you supposed to be?" Sebastian spoke slowly. He was still very unsure of who or what this girl was. The way his current track record of luck was going she was seconds from turning into some huge multi limbed and long clawed bloody monster that would beat him to death despite having huge claws for cutting.

The girl smiled slightly. "I'm Laura, nice to meet you." The girl 'Laura' did a small curtsey.

Who on earth was this girl?

"Hi? What are you doing here?" Sebastian was completely dumbfounded at this girls presence. Where he probably looked haggard and badly beaten up she was completely clean and unharmed.

The fact that she was smiling at him, a complete stranger, was even weirder still. She seemed to be completely unafraid of both the chaos around them and Sebastian himself. This was unnerving because Sebastian was completely terrified, for good reason.

"Aren't you scared?" Sebastian's question was blunt yes but he was in no mood to beat around the bush.

Laura opened her mouth to reply but hey visible eye suddenly went wide. She let out a scream pointing behind Sebastian.

The detective spun around just in time to feel one of those crazy people wrapped in barbed wire crash into him running at top speed. The attack was so abrupt that the shotgun was knocked from Sebastian's hands and the two went tumbling to the ground. The thing snarled in Sebastian's face as it tried to get its hands around his throat.

Sebastian managed to get one hand to his revolver before shoving the weapon barrel into its mouth. When he pulled the trigger the back of its head exploded out behind it all over the wall. It was still not dead however, but the shot disoriented it enough for Sebastian to knock it off of him.

Frantically reaching into his pocket, Sebastian pulled out a match. He struck it on the nearby wall before hurling it toward the creature. It instantly lit up like a gasoline covered bonfire. The monster, now set aflame, still continued to try running at him.

Sebastian simply landed a heavy kick to its gut to shove it back again. This time it hit the opposite wall and fell to the floor before being incinerated to ashes.

Sebastian breathed a soft sigh of relief before remembering Laura.

"Hey you ok kid?" When he looked to where she had been a moment ago Sebastian found Laura completely gone. No trace that she had ever been there was present. "What the..."

Was he really going crazy? Was Laura ever actually there?

Sebastian leaned down and snatched up his shotgun before letting out a soft sigh. She was probably just a figment of her imagination.

Either way it was time to get moving. If one of those things had found him then there would surely be more to follow it, there always was.

The quiet growls Sebastian heard seconds later was all the confirmation he needed.

After moving the crossbow so that it was again draped over his back by the strap, Sebastian cocked his shotgun.

He fixed the hallway ahead with a determined glare.

"Joseph, Kidman, hang on. I'm comin' for ya."

With that Sebastian continued on his search for his missing partners. Unaware of the true horror that awaited him.

* * *

><p><strong>To those who have played F.E.A.R. did any of you get an Alma-like vibe from Laura's character in the game? <strong>

**I have an idea for a second part, if I get enough reviews or if people are interested I'll write it. **


End file.
